Rehearsals
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Karma and Amy are rehearsing for their threesome, this is what we wish had happened. Karmy is heavily shipped. Short and fluffy to start. M rated for possible smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is different for me, I hope you like it! Short and fluffy. Reviews are much appreciated! **

* * *

"Right, so we should probably get into choreographing the foreplay?"

"Or three play in this case?"

"Right... so I'm thinking you'll be over here, I'll be over here, Liam will be here-ish"

"That has good threeway fengshui" She giggled uncomfortably. This whole situation was so weird.

"No giggling! It has to be convincing. So first I'll undo your coat all sexy like." She strode towards Amy confidently and pulled the tie. She looked down disgruntled by Amy's PJ's but the low cut tank tee clinging to Amy's toned figure almost made up for it.

"This seemed authentic."

"Whatever, now you do mine." Amy nervously undid the knotted trench coat and Karma bit her lip, waiting to see Amy's response to her 'extra effort'. As Karma slipped the trench coat off Amy raked her eyes down her best friends exquisite figure. Pretending was a very very large understatement for both of them at this point.

"And then we kiss." They both lent in and then Karma freaked out. She remembered the rush when they kissed at the homecoming assembly and the butterflies and the quiet, 'Woah', that passed between them. She put her hand over Amy's mouth before their lips crashed together, instead her mouth crashed against the back of her hand and her heart sunk. That was her chance and she had just blown it. She could see the disappointment on Amy's face.

Amy took a step back. Of course Karma didn't want to kiss her. This was all for Liam. In the moment, that had all disappeared. She looked down at her hands, and then trailed her eyes once again over her best friend who had uncharacteristically gone quiet. Their eyes met.

Silently they apologised to one another. They shared a look of mutual understanding; that they had gotten themselves in way too deep. And then Amy had a surge of courage. She crossed the short gap between them, tangling her hands in Karma's hair, she crashed her lips to Karma's. And sparks were flying, butterflies, both of their stomach's doing somersaults. Karma's hands slipped round Amy's waist pulling her impossibly closer. And then they were falling back onto Amy's bed. They pulled apart with Karma's arms wrapped firmly around Amy's waist and Amy's linked loosely around Karma's neck.

'Woah.'

'Woah.'

'I know.'

* * *

**Let me know thoughts! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoping for short but regular updates on this one! Hope everyone likes this! Reviews are so so appreciated!**

* * *

She pushed her lips back once more, only for a moment, as though to make sure it was real. Amy laughed and kissed her back. 'What does this mean Amy?' She looked at her best friend with adorable confusion, she bit her lip. 'What do you want it to mean Karma? Because I sure as hell know what I want it to be, I've known for a while…' She looked down at their entwined hands. Karma blushed, Amy liked her. Amy _like liked _her, for a while. She felt like a twelve year old but she was almost giddy with excitement. She placed her hand softly on Amy's chin and raised her head back to look at her, 'When?' She looked straight in her eyes. 'I don't know…definitely homecoming assembly. That kiss…it changed everything for me. But you still wanted Liam…' Amy didn't dare to break the gaze. Karma pulled her hand out of Amy's grasp and rolled off of the bed and grabbed the trench coat.

"Karma! I'm sorry. Please don't go. Please. I'm sorry." Amy didn't know what she'd do if Karma walked out of that door.

"Amy, woah, Amy, calm down. I just have to fix this mess I started."

She crossed back to the bed and entwined one hand with Amy's. The phone rang once before he answered.

"Hi Liam, we have to cancel. No, no, Amy didn't say no. I didn't realise all this time I wasn't actually comfortable with our arrangement. **I love Amy.** I just want to be hers, I realise that now. Yeah, I'm sorry too. I hope we can be friends? Okay, see you at school." She hung up with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to do that Karma."

"Yes I did. That wasn't for his benefit. **I love you Amy.** Not like a best friend. Not anymore. I've been so confused since that kiss. I thought you were just putting on a show for me… I had no idea how you felt."

Amy felt like a firework had gone off in her heart, in a good way. She'd been dreaming about Karma saying those very words and meaning them like that since they'd started this whole charade.

She touched her lips softly to Karma's and relished in the sincerity behind the kiss. She savoured the tingling running through her lips and finger tips, savoured the butterflies in her stomach and the circles Karma was drawing on the back of her hand as they kissed, it took a minute but eventually she pulled slowly away, fingers still laced with Karma's.

"**I love you too Karma. I love you.**"

* * *

**Well that's another short fluffy one. Hope you liked it, please review, I love hearing what you all think!**

**Update should be quite quick!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit longer, I like this one though, got a cute idea for the next one. Reviews are so so welcome!**

* * *

"So we're faking dating but we're dating? What's happening, Karma?" She said it gently, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. They'd done a girls weekend like they had always used to before all this had happened with the usual agenda; Twilight, binge eating, magazines and PJ's with the addition of lots and lots of kisses, discretely out of the view of Amy's mom. They'd actually spent a lot of time in extended make out sessions. "Amy, I don't know about you, but the past two days, they've been…woah, you know?" Amy gives a small nod. "I want to be with you." Karma says it quietly looking down at their entwined fingers. "You want to be my girlfriend? For real this time?" A grin spreads across her face. Karma can't help but love it. "Haha, really funny. Yes I want to be your girlfriend, is that so hard to believe?" "I want to be your girlfriend too." She pulls her into a kiss. "Mm, good." They roll together still kissing until Karma straddles Amy. The kissing was getting more and more intense every time they kissed, every time they parted the look they shared said it all. Amy was nicely surprised when Karma pushed her hips down onto Amy's and Amy ran her hands up Karma's back. Karma bit her lip gently and Amy gave a soft moan.

And then the door opened. Karma leapt off of her and across the room whilst Amy's mom Farrah stood at the door shrieking. "Karma it is time for you to pack your stuff and go!"

"Mom! So Mom, I'm a lesbian. Karma is my girlfriend...For god's sake! We were just kissing!" Amy was burgundy and Karma was impossibly redder, but her **girlfriend** was being super cute coming out to her Mom straight away now it was official, she was so in love with her.

Farrah looked a bit faint. "Lesbians! Lesbians… " She repeated it quietly under her breath as she walked out. Lauren stood with her door open across the corridor, her arms were folded, but her usual look of disgust was replaced with one of mild respect. She nodded and closed her door.

They sat in the car in the drive; Amy rested her head on the steering wheel still partially mortified at what had just occurred. Karma rubbed her back, "Amy it was really cute that you did that for me though." Amy rolled her head to the side so she could look up at her best friend. "It was?" "It was embarrassing but adorable. C'mere." She pushed her lips softly against Amy's. "I should take you home." She said it with a sad sigh. 'Ugh, fine.' She pouted and placed a kiss on Amy's cheek.

* * *

It had been ten hours since Amy had dropped Karma home and escaped the clutches of Karma's PFLAG leading parents, she couldn't help but notice the look of pride on Karma's face this time they welcomed her into their house with hugs. Ten hours was the longest they'd spent apart since their rehearsal that had turned into so much more. It was killing them both. Amy's Mom had taken her phone as soon as she'd got in and in trusted it with Lauren when her and Lauren's Dad had left for their 'well deserved' week break, I.e. Farrah needs a spa break because she can't deal with the fact that her only child is a lesbian. It was 1 AM. Amy crossed through their joint bathroom. She couldn't decide whether trying to steal her phone back was a better idea with a higher potential for success than just asking Lauren for it. She opened Lauren's door really slowly but blinked repeatedly shocked to find the light still on when Lauren was so precise about her sleep schedule ("Some of us value our beauty sleep"). "Took you long enough! You lasted all of ten hours. I'm impressed." Lauren stood with a smug look on her face, armed crossed. "Ten hours, thirteen minutes and forty six seconds, but who's counting?" Amy said quietly. "Here you go." Lauren handed it over. "I charged it for you." Amy's jaw dropped, she took it with a suspicious look on her face. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Firstly, not nice. I have a reputation to uphold here. Secondly, SHE KEEPS TEXTING. Thirdly, I'm curious to see where this goes, now you're not faking it. You can give it back to me before Farrah gets back and I'll tell her I've had it the whole time." Amy stared at her in disbelief. "Thank you. What you're looking for is thank you." "Thank you Lauren!" She pulled her step sister to be into an uncomfortable but grateful hug. Lauren pushed her away but gave a small smile and then pointed to the door. Amy nodded quickly and left.

She unlocked her phone to 70 texts and 15 missed calls.

**[3:15pm] K: I miss you. x**

**[3:25pm] K: Farrah's taken your phone right? x**

**[3:30pm] K: Or you've decided you don't want this anymore and it was all mistake and you're actually straight and I've ruined everything and Oh I'm sorry Amy! x**

**[3:45pm] K: Sorry, that was stupid. Farrah's obviously got your phone. x**

**[4:00pm] K: How has it only been an hour since you left? x**

**[4:10pm] K: Am I being too eager? I can't tell. Aha. That was a joke. X**

**[4:15pm] K: I've just never felt this way about anyone before Amy. I'm falling for you really hard, really fast. **

It went on like that for the ten hours they were apart. Amy wrote a text as fast as she could.

**[1:16AM] A: Karma, I love you too! Mom's gone on a spa break, having gay kid is too much stress. She gave my phone to Lauren, who gave me it just now, it was super weird. I hope you're still up! X**

**[1:16AM] K: AMY! I missed you. Sorry about all the texts. Lauren gave you it?! Super weird. x**

**[1:17AM] A: I missed you too. You want to do something crazy? X**

**[1:23AM] K: In less than 72 hours I have organised a threesome with the most popular boy in school, only to cancel it a few hours later because whilst rehearsing for said threesome, I realised I was head over heels for my best friend during a make out session with her, I then started officially (not fake) dating my best friend who is a girl. A very, very gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, funny girl, but a girl all the same. I then got caught straddling and kissing that very, very gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, funny girl by that girl's very, very republican mother. I'm up for crazy alright. X **

**[1:24AM] A: You're super cute. I'm blushing. I'm getting in the car now. Be ready. I love you x**

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated and suggestions will definitely be considered!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's only short! Hoping to update soon, it's kinda fluffy! I like it! Thank you for your reviews and continued support! Please review they're so so appreciated and motivating!**

* * *

Karma threw her hair into a messy bun and put on a tight fitting hoodie and sweats with her slipper boots. She slipped her phone into her pocket and then proceeded to creep quietly down the stairs. The light in her parents' bedroom came on and she rolled her eyes and turned around. She'd been hoping to sneak out without her parents excitedly approving for once. "Karma, are you creeping down the stairs quietly in the hopes of not being caught going out to Amy's car in the middle of the night?!" Her Mom wasn't even pretending to hide her excitement. "Yes Mom, yes, I was." Her mum gave a squeal and pulled her into a back breaking hug. "Have fun sweetie!" Karma rolled her eyes again. "Thanks Mom."

Amy drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and waited for Karma. Her plan hadn't really extended much further than picking up Karma but she'd had a sort of idea. Karma jogged down the front steps and jumped into her car. "Mom is waaaaay too excited that I'm sneaking out to see you." She leant over and gave Amy a soft kiss. They held each-others gaze for a moment when they parted. "I'm not sure that is ever going to get old you know? Where are we going anyway?" Karma looked around the car as if looking for some clue. "You keep your eyes on the road, you'll know soon enough." She smirked and started the car.

She purposely drove round in a circle for fifteen minutes to put Karma off the scent. In the end Karma gave up trying to figure it out and took to admiring her girlfriend. The novelty had not yet worn off. In a baggy hoodie and checked PJ bottoms with her hair left down and messy around her face she looked absolutely stunning. Even in the darkness of the car she thought she looked amazing.

She couldn't believe she had spent so long pretending. Putting her through all sorts for popularity when the person she was meant to be with had been in front of her the whole time. That kiss at homecoming had opened a whole new perspective that Karma hadn't even been aware of, but it was inevitable there was a definite spark between them that neither one could deny.

When they got there Amy tied a blindfold around Karma's eyes and left her in the car for what seemed like forever. "Karma, trust me! I'll be right back okay. Hey. I love you." Amy kissed the top of her head. Karma could feel herself blushing and hoped that it was still too dark for Amy to notice. "I love you too." The car door slammed next to her. The boot opened and slammed shut. Then it was quite for ten minutes or so and then her door opened next to her. "Come with me." Amy took her hand any helped her out of her seat and guided her. Karma felt tarmac beneath her feet, then stone, some steps and eventually grass. Amy untied the blindfold and let it drop. They were in Covert Park at Mount Bonnell, in the day this place was beautiful; you could see for miles and miles, it looked like the whole of Texas, the river in the midday sun was stunning, though it couldn't rival Amy tonight Karma thought. At night it was a whole other ball game. The houses that surrounded the river were lost to darkness of the trees, but that just intensified the river. A mirror of the night sky a thousand stars lit the night and the moon…it was all a cliché, a picturesque snapshot, it was absolutely perfect. Amy had laid out a duvet, pillows and their favourite munchies, Oreos and M&amp;M's. She felt a little bit teary. She turned to face Amy with a grin on her face. Amy pulled her into her arms and gave her a tight squeeze. "Come star gaze with me." Karma gave a small nod.

They laid down with their hands entwined and their heads touching, looking up at the night sky, they pressed themselves together at the hip completely content. "Amy, thank you for this. Thank you for everything. You've done so much for me, you've always done so much for me. I'm falling for you so fast, I mean it's not like you're a stranger but this is new and it is different and I don't want to ruin it. I love you." She rolled onto her side, Amy rolled to face her. She took her free hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're not going to ruin this. Me and you, we've always been a team right? Me and you, Karma, for as long as I can remember. I love you too."

They stayed like that whispering to one another until the sun started to rise. Then they wrapped the duvet around their shoulders and cuddled watching the sun rise over the park. "This is the start of something amazing Karma, I just know it but, well SHIT, Karma we have to go and get ready, we have school in five hours!"


End file.
